videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mischief Makers 3D
Mischief Makers 3D is a video game developed by Treasure for Nintendo 64 and Sega Saturn. Plot In the game's opening sequence, a peaceful-looking planet with gardens, rivers, and residential buildings abound is shown. The space pirate, Aphrodite, drops from the sky with a band of soldiers to raid the planet. Altair, the leader of the space pirates, watches from the Black Fortress, using his coveted weapon, the Omni Cube, to completely drain the planet's energy, condemning it to a zombie-like state. Aphrodite returns to the Black Fortress to meet up with her partners, fellow pirates Athena and Artemis and her superior, Altair. Together, they set their sights on their next target: Earth, home of the protagonist, Marina Liteyears. They maneuver their fortress into the atmosphere of Earth. Marina, from atop a cliff, observes the Black Fortress' descent. Not much later, the Fortress begins to open fire on the people of Earth, firing destructive energy rays into populated areas. A warrior clad in white then flies out to the surprised Marina, and asks if he plans to defeat the assailants. Marina gives an affirmative response, and the stranger (later introduced as Sirius) explains that a force field protects the Fortress from any outside attack. Sirius goes on to say that this force field can be deactivated by destroying the four anchors attached to the Fortress; the "Green Garden": a ruin-filled natural world, "Blue Resort": a fortress surrounded by water, "Red Mountain": a large volcano fraught with danger, and "White Glacier": a large, snowy mountain covered in ice. Once inside the Fortress, they must find and destroy Altair. Marina climbs onto and destroys the four anchors with the help of Sirius, who supplies power-ups and teaches her new techniques. In the process, she kills Aphrodite and Athena, but Artemis survives. Once the force field around the Fortress is deactivated, the duo enter the Fortress. After sneaking through Altair's security measures, Marina finds and confronts Altair, and after a difficult struggle, defeats the pirate. The previously defeated Artemis swoops in and attempts to rescue her master from the battlefield, but is then knocked away by Sirius. Altair drops the Omni Cube, which Sirius lands on the battle platform to retrieve. Altair is annihilated by a newly powered-up Sirius. Sirius reveals that he was only using Marina's abilities into taking back the Omni Cube which was stolen by Altair, adding that he was sick of working with her and lying to her during the mission. He takes the Omni Cube and escapes to his secret lair to destroy Earth. Marina pursues him, making her way through the palace, confronting Sirius. When Sirius is about to fire on Marina, she is saved by Artemis, knocking him away and destroying the Omni cube. With the aid of Artemis, Marina defeats Sirius. Without the power of the Omnicube, The Rainbow Palace crashes into the Black Fortress, destroying both, as Artemis escapes with Marina, informing her that she was surprised with Marina's ability to defeat Sirius, as she and her comrades had considerable difficulty taking the Omnicube from Sirius. Artemis leaves Earth, stating that one day she will have a rematch with her new rival, Marina, who celebrates her victory. Category:Mischief Makers Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games